<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt Feelings by twoluciankings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596149">Hurt Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoluciankings/pseuds/twoluciankings'>twoluciankings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, IgNoct, M/M, Noctis x Ignis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoluciankings/pseuds/twoluciankings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis says some hurtful things to Ignis, causing him to have a breakdown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: I FIXED THEM PARAGRAPHS</p>
<p>i meant to a little while back but thanks to the advice given in the comments, i finally cut up this wall of text! i really appreciate the advice cuz boy i need it sometimes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘It's just your <em>job</em> isn't it? That's the only reason why you're here!’ Noctis shouted at Ignis, who stood in behind the coffee table in front of the couch that Noctis sat on. Ignis froze in stunned silence, feeling completely crushed hearing those words come from Noctis. He was always at Noctis’s apartment every chance he could get because he <em>wanted</em> to be. He <em>wanted</em> to cook for him, talk to him, make him laugh, even enjoy the silence while they did their own things. It was the comfort of being with Noctis, the one who he loved so dearly. <em>That</em> wasn't part of his job; his job was to help Noctis and aid him along the way to become the best prince and future king that he could be.</p>
<p>Ignis’s lips quivered and his heart sank as his gaze lowered to the ground. ‘I see...’ he said quietly. He closed his eyes and began to turn, grabbing his suitcase off of one of the dining table chairs he set it on to leave the apartment. He was hurt, badly. ‘I… must go.’ He murmured solemnly as he opened the door and slowly exited. Noctis stared towards the area of the door and his chest ached and stomach churned. He messed up.</p>
<p>‘Ig...nis…’ he whimpered while he slightly raised his hand towards the door. ‘Why the hell did I say that?’ he whispered with disgust in his voice. Noctis covered his face as he rested his arms on his knees, beginning to cry from guilt and self hatred.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ignis tried very hard to hold back tears until he was completely alone; he did not want to be seen and questioned by any of the Crownsguard that stood in the halls. He entered the parking space, finally reaching the Regalia and got in, apathetically tossing his suitcase onto the passenger seat. He sat down and began to cry, resting his head into his arms that he laid across the steering wheel. ‘That's-’ he sniffled. ‘Not... true… Noct.’ he squeezed his eyes shut, causing more tears to fall down his flushed cheeks. After a few minutes, he hesitantly reached over to start the car, trying to regain his bearings to drive back to his apartment.</p>
<p>His drive home was quite difficult from him trying not to cry and dwelling on Noctis's words. Ignis pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and sat back in the seat for a moment, taking in a deep breath before leaving the car. He grabbed his suitcase and exited, slowly walking into the complex and eventually into his apartment. He immediately walked into his room, not bothering to turn any lights on, shutting the door behind him and continued to cry once more.</p>
<p>Ignis placed his phone down onto his desk which had unfinished love letters he had written to Noctis along with other important paperwork. With an exhausted sigh, he laid his head into his arms on the desk, not caring about getting his sleeves wet from crying. ‘I pray that he… d-didn't mean… what he said.’ Ignis whispered. He <em>hated</em> how sensitive he was when it came to any of Noctis's negative emotions, especially his words. He <em>knew</em> it wasn't professional to let it happen but it was something that he always struggled with since he was a young child. Was it because of how much he loved Noctis? How empathetic he was towards him? Surely that must be the reason.</p>
<p>After about ten more minutes of crying, he attempted to pull himself together again. He stared down at the paperwork in front of him but didn't bother to read any of it, he couldn't take anything in. He took a deep breath and groaned as he wiped his eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly his phone vibrated; Noctis was calling him. Ignis’s heart sank. He took a deep breath and hesitantly reached over to pick up his phone. For a second, he thought that he shouldn't answer it, but he cleared his throat and answered it anyway; it would be petty if he didn’t.</p>
<p>‘H-hello, Noct.’ he mumbled into the phone. A moment of silence passed before Noctis answered.</p>
<p>‘Ignis, I'm… really sorry about what I said earlier. I… I didn't mean that at all. I was frustrated from today with everything at school and I shouldn't have taken that frustration out on you. I'm so sorry…’ his voice was full of regret. ‘Y-you don't have to say anything... I just… I needed to apologize. I never intend to hurt you, Ignis. I messed up.’ he continued. Ignis didn't answer for a moment, he was unsure of what to say. He felt pained hearing the depressed tone in Noctis's voice. He quietly took a deep breath and gripped his phone tighter.</p>
<p>‘Noct, it's-’ he exhaled. ‘P-please… never say that again. It isn't true, nor was it never.’ he continued as he looked over to the love letters. ‘My job does not include taking <em>care</em> of you, nor does it include cooking or cleaning up after you. I do all of that be-... because... I very much care about you, Noct. It may be a bit frustrating at times, yes, but that does not take away from how much I care about you.’ Ignis admitted, keeping his eyes fixated on the love letters.</p>
<p>Noctis cleared his throat and sighed. ‘I-I know, Ignis… really, I do.’ he replied. Part of him fluttered from hearing Ignis tell him how much he cared about him, but the other part felt even worse knowing just how badly this hurt him.</p>
<p>‘I accept your apologies, Noct… but please do keep what I said in mind.’ Ignis exhaled and loosened his tight grip on his phone.</p>
<p>‘I will, Iggy. Always.’ Noctis promised, feeling slightly relieved with Ignis’s forgiveness. The tension between them finally faded.</p>
<p>‘You should sleep, Noct. It's quite late and you must be exhausted from today.’ Ignis proposed. He heard a groan come from Noctis which made him grin from that all too familiar tone that Noctis gave when he protested against something he knew was true but didn't want to admit.</p>
<p>‘Ugh, I guess. Same to you, sometimes you stay up <em>way</em> later than I do and I stay up pretty damn late sometimes.’ Noctis gave a quiet chuckle.</p>
<p>‘Sometimes?’ Ignis raised his eyebrow and smirked.</p>
<p>‘Can it. Heh, alright, I <em>guess</em> I'll go to sleep. I'll be dead tomorrow if I don't.’ Noctis shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Well then I suppose I'll have to resurrect you from the dead and force you to get up. You're not getting away that easily.' Ignis chuckled. 'Goodnight, Noct. Thank you for apologizing, now get some rest.’ he concluded with a soft expression on his face as he turned and looked over at his bed.</p>
<p>‘You're welcome, and you rest too. Goodnight, Iggy.’ Noctis smiled as they finally hung up. ‘Thank the Six.’ he sighed with relief.</p>
<p>Now that things were resolved, he decided to call it a night and finally readied himself for bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first entry yaay. i hope it was somewhat tolerable</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>